Drowns my Spark
by Samandjackforever
Summary: -----To be deleted---- Reason- I have WAY to many rodney whump stories going on and frankly i like the one i am currently working on much better You're tearing us lols
1. The Givers and the Takers

Summary- when I mission goes wrong Rodney finds out how cruel can one person be to a captive…will Rodney make it out alive? –Please Read and Review -

A/N- I own nothing except the Givers and the Takers. Those races are mine

Drowns my spark

Chapter 1- The Givers and the Takers

Gun shots rung out in the night as Rodney ran with the team back to the gate. This was a race they never saw before, the race called themselves the "givers", but from what the team found out, these people are far from giving.

Rodney looked ahead of him and saw the gate. A small smile spread on his lips, 'home.' He thought but his thoughts were interrupted. An energy blast hit Rodney's leg as he fell to the floor, his team not even noticing. Dirt gathered in his lungs as he tried to call out to the team but it was too late, they already left through the gate.

Rodney felt like screaming as he tried to crawl to the gate. His fingers grabbed numbly at the dirt as he dragged himself along. Unfortunately he didn't get far, the Givers stopped him.

The leader stood in front of Rodney and lifted him up by the back of his shirt, "What is your name?" The Giver asked as he handed Rodney to the others to hold him up, "R-Rodney Mckay." Rodney said with a cough, he had nothing to lose. The Giver smirked at Rodney, "Where are the others?" The Giver asked as Rodney looked down.

The Giver forced Rodney to look at him, "I am Ta'taka, Leader of the Givers. I demand that you tell me where your friends have gone?" Ta'taka said as he looked into Rodney's eyes. "Go to hell..." Rodney spat out at Ta'taka. Ta'taka glared at Rodney and punched him in the stomach. Rodney grunted in pain as Ta'taka smiled, "You have a fiery spirit…we are going to have to change that" Ta'taka said as Rodney looked down to the ground.

"Take him to the base and put him in the cell with the Takers." Ta'taka said as the men that were holding Rodney started to drag Rodney away to the cell.

_At the base-_

The men threw Rodney in the cell very roughly. Rodney hit the wall with a grunt as he slid down the side of the wall. Someone approached Rodney curiously, "Hello…I am Tara. I am a member of the Takers. Who are you?" Tara asked as Rodney looked to her. "The Takers? I've never heard of that race…oh…uh I'm Rodney…Rodney McKay." Rodney said as Tara nodded.

"Yes we are the Takers. We are the opposite race of the Givers. We Take from the rich and the Givers and donate to the poor and less fortunate." Tara explained as Rodney nodded, "Typical Robin hood act." Rodney muttered to himself as he sat up right so he wasn't on a slant, bad for the back.

"Then why do our captures call themselves the Givers?" Rodney asked, "They give to the higher powers to maintain authority of the land. Their system is corrupt and my race can see that. That is why we are here." Tara said as Rodney nodded in understanding.

"What exactly is going to happen to us?" Rodney asked as he tried his best to fight the fear that was taunting his mind. Tara looked down, "They will examine us, put us in separate rooms, put us to work as slaves or just beat us for information we can't give and ultimately in the end….we will die here." Tara said as she kept her voice low so the children in the room wouldn't hear her. Rodney looked ahead as the fear in his mind grew fast. All he could do was sit there and wait to see what will happen to him next.

TBC

Review and I'll update this is my first chapter story for Atlantis and my first no slash story.


	2. Wait

Drowns my Spark

Chapter 2- wait

"We have to go back!" John argued in the de-briefing as Dr. Weir shook her head, "You don't know what's waiting for you on the other side Colonel. I'm not going to send my people into a situation without a clue at what we are facing!" Dr. Weir said as John sighed. "We can't leave Rodney there…I could have sworn he was behind me!" john said as he stood up.

"Well it's clear now he wasn't." Ronon said with a sigh and john glared at him, "thanks for stating the obvious." John said with an irritated voice. "Give it time Colonel. I'll devise a defense team to go after him once we organize ourselves…dismissed." Dr. Weir said as she left. John walked out of the briefing room with a frustrated sigh, "I bet he got himself captured" John said as Ronon walked along side him. "It wouldn't surprise me." Ronon said with a sigh.

"Damn it! Why does Rodney always get the short end of the stick when it comes to new hostel races?" John asked as they turned the corner and walked into the mess hall. "I guess he just has really bad luck." Ronon said as he got a bottle of water and john got a cup of coffee. "I suppose all we can do now is wait." Ronon said as he sat down and john sat down with him, "yeah…that's what's killin' me." John said with a sigh.

TBC

Reviews please smiles I know it's short but oh well. I hope you like it so far!


	3. Without a Name

Drowns my Spark

Chapter 3- Without a name

The Givers separated the prisoners and placed them in different cells. Rodney leaned against the cell bars trying to steal as much fresh air as he possibly could even though that was close to impossible.

The cells reeked of blood and other unwanted smells. The constant soundtrack of the place was screams and cries of pain. Rodney let out a shaky breath as he heard the footfalls of the Givers coming closer to his cell.

"Mr. McKay, so nice to see you again." Ta'taka said as he walked into Rodney's cell and lifted Rodney up. Ta'taka looked to his body guards, "Strip him." Ta'taka said as the guards go over to Rodney. Rodney moved to the back of his cell and tried to fight off the guards but the guards got him down and cut his clothes off of him.

They stood him up straight when all his clothes were removed. Ta'taka looked at Rodney with a cold stare, "He is sort of chubby…short…" Ta'taka said to his guards as Rodney just kept his eyes shut to keep the fear inside him. Ta'taka chuckled as he grabbed Rodney's chin, "look at me weakling." Ta'taka said as Rodney opened his eyes. Ta'taka looked at him for a long moment, "Sell him into slavery with the Takers." Ta'taka said as the guards put slave clothes on Rodney.

They waited to put the shirt on him; Ta'taka pushed Rodney against the wall so Rodney was face to face with the wall. The guards handed Ta'taka a hot poker, "You are now without a name. You are 985." Ta'taka said as he began to burn the number onto Rodney's back. Rodney cried out in pain as Ta'taka smiled, "that's what I love to hear." Ta'taka said as he finished branding Rodney.

The Guards put Rodney's shirt on and put shackles on his ankles and wrists and they start to pull him down the hall. "It's time for you to be sold." Ta'taka said as he pushed Rodney out on to a stage and the bids started. Rodney looked to the floor and prayed this was just a dream.

TBC

Reviews are love smiles


	4. Fate worse than sold

Drowns my spark

Chapter 4- Fate worse then "sold"

Rodney stood on the stage for what seemed like forever until Ta'taka gave up, the bids were too small. He pulled Rodney into a back room behind the stage, "You see what you've done weakling…no one wants you…so I guess I have to keep you for myself…" Ta'taka circled around Rodney. Rodney bit back a shiver under Ta'taka's glare, even as the cold fear ran even colder in his veins.

Ta'taka took a collar out of his pocket and closed it tightly around Rodney's neck and pulled on the leash, "come weakling…back to your cell with you." Ta'taka said as he stared to drag him down and into a long hallway.

Rodney grabbed hold of the bars of a nearby cell and pulled back against Ta'taka. The force surprised Ta'taka as he fell flat on his back with a small gasp, "I am NOT a weakling!" Rodney said coldly as Ta'taka stood up. "Oh great…you are going to be a hassle now, are you? I think not." Ta'taka said as he pushed a button on the leash.

Rodney barely had time to scream before the collar sent pain through out his body. He let go of the bars he had been holding on to as he fell to the floor. Ta'taka kicked him and used the collar against him until it was hard for Rodney to see straight.

Ta'taka dragged Rodney on the floor back to his cell and tossed him in roughly. Rodney lay on the floor and faced away from the bars. There was no chance of escape on his own. All Rodney knew was that…if he were to try to escape…the next beating will be worse then the first.

"Great…I'm stuck…way to go Rodney!" Rodney scolded himself as he coughed up blood and shivered. He was cold, bleeding and alone.

TBC

Reviews make me smile! Don't make me cry….make me smile and click that button! Tehe!


	5. Gonna Save you

Drowns my spark

Chapter 5- Gonna save you

John walked into Dr. Weir's office with a frustrated sigh, "Dr. Weir…we are more then organized! I will not sit here and just leave Rodney in the hands of an enemy like that!" John said as he paced the floor. Dr. Weir looked up from her paper work, "Colonel, I know you want to go…but until I find out more about these "Givers" I'm not sending anyone anywhere." Dr. Weir said firmly as John looked her in the eyes.

"Dr. W….Elizabeth, that is exactly what you said when we had people taken by the wraith. Now I know that this race is not like the wraith but I WILL NOT lose Rodney like I lost Colonel Sumner because I waited too long!" John said as he looked down.

Dr. Weir nodded her head lightly, "Alright…you take your team along with a defense team and bring him home." Dr. Weir said as John sighed with relief, "Thank you Ma'am." He said as he left to prepare his team and defense team.

_A few moments later-_

John's team and defense team one are standing by the stairs waiting to leave. "Chevron seven is locked." One of the techs said as the last chevron locked in place and the gate kawooshed to life. John stood in front of the group.

"Alright, you all know this is a rescue mission. We do not leave until we find Dr. McKay. I'll admit we don't know much about these Givers, but if they approach with hostility we will fight back with equal hostility. Is that clear?" John finished as he got a round of "Yes sir" and they were off through the gate.

The teams scanned the area in search for Rodney. They hid in the bushes as they heard movement.

A door rose out of the ground and out of the door walked badly beaten slaves. Each slave had a collar on with a leash dangling down. The teams watched them walk by and they all held back a surprised gasp when they saw the dressed in rags and collared McKay being practically dragged out of the door.

Rodney's fingers grasped at the ground in an attempt to hold up the line. A Guard went over to Rodney and clicked a button on his leash. He cried out in pain and let go of the ground under him.

"What the hell are they doing to him?" John bit out in a whisper as he watched his friend writhing on the ground in pain.

A few moments passed before the guards continued to drag him. Rodney's icy sky blue eyes looked out slightly. He saw john and silently reached for him, his eyes pleading for help.

For a moment John thought he was in an old movie. At the part where your best friend gets dragged away by the police and all you can do is watch. Everything felt like slow motion.

John stayed still and didn't move. He held Rodney's gaze as if trying to tell him without words that they were going to get him. Rodney seemed to understand as his hand fell limply to his side.

The Guards ushered the group a little farther before bringing them to a stop.

A man dressed in clean robes walked out of the middle of the group. The Guards bowed their heads and called him Ta'taka.

"Slaves, your work today is execution. Some of your fellow "Takers" have managed to escape last night. Lucky for us we have found them before they got far. Now here's the deal… We are handing you their collar buzzers, you are to press the button when I say…who should I pick for the job…" Ta'taka said as he looked around. His eyes land on Rodney. "985," He began as the guards went over and pushed Rodney forward.

The guards then pushed the collar buzzers into his hands, five in all. "You shall do the job while the rest of your fellow workers will either watch or work on the wall." Ta'taka said as Rodney looked down at the buzzers that lay in his shaking hands.

John and the rest of his team watched, "Fuck…Rodney's not a killer…they can't make him do that…" John whispered with a growl as he watched the scene unfold in front of him.

The guards dragged out the slaves that tried running away. All of them were kids. "Oh shit…." Rodney muttered as he dropped the buzzers on the ground, "No…I won't do it." Rodney said as he folded his arms over his chest.

Ta'taka glared at Rodney, "It is not a choice…it is an order…" He said as he bent down and picked up the buzzers and forced Rodney to push down on one of the buzzers; one of the kids cried out in pain as they fell to the ground.

Rodney forced his thumb off of the button, "I said no." He simply stated as Ta'taka sighed and picked up Rodney's leash. He pushed a button on his leash and Rodney cried out in pain.

"I said….it's not a choice!" Ta'taka said as Rodney dropped to his knees in pain. His cries had become dry and silent as Ta'taka let go of the button. Rodney remained on his knees, breathing heavy.

He looked up at Ta'taka with a cold glare, "I won't do it!" Rodney shouted at him once he found his voice again, "Even though I don't like kids…I won't kill them! If you want something done right…DO IT YOURSELF!" He shouted at Ta'taka as he clenched his fists.

"Yeah, fight the power Rodney!" John whispered as he started to organize his team. He assessed the Guards, who out numbered his team greatly. "Shit, there are too many guards, they out number us. We need to go back and get more people. It's obvious that this guy doesn't like Rodney…so I don't plan on leaving him here for long. If they don't hand him over…we use force." John whispered to his team as they started to head back to the gate.

Rodney looked over to where john was to find them gone. He looked down at the buzzers in the dirt before pushing them over to Ta'taka with a scowl, "I won't do it. I'm stronger then you think Ta'taka" Rodney said as he looked up at Ta'taka.

Ta'taka grabbed Rodney's throat with a frustrated growl, "Do you have ANY idea what pain I can inflict on you?! I promise you I will bleed you dry…until there is nothing left if you do not do as I wish!" Ta'taka's voice was icy cold and caused Rodney to shiver lightly.

Despite the fear bubbling up in him Rodney looked straight into Ta'taka's emerald eyes, "Do what you want…I won't kill kids for my safety." He said coolly as Ta'taka applied pressure on Rodney's neck.

"Sir, we spot movement over in the bushes." One of the Guards said as he pointed to the bushes. 'Oh god no…don't get yourself caught john.' Rodney thought to himself as it became harder to breathe.

Ta'taka let go of Rodney's neck, "Go and check it out. Bring anyone you find to me." He said as he stood up straight.

The guards nodded and headed off into the bushes.

Ta'taka looked to the kids cowering away from him in fear. "If you will not do it…I will make you!" Ta'taka said as he grabbed Rodney and forced his hands on the buzzer buttons.

Rodney tried to fight him off but couldn't as the children, one by one, dropped dead in front of him.

Once the last kid was down Ta'taka released Rodney's hands. Rodney stared out at the children's bodies, his eyes wide and his hands shaking. Before he knew it, he was bent over and throwing up on the floor.

"We got one. He's just about as annoying as 985." One of the guards said as he walked back to Ta'taka. Rodney wiped his mouth and looked up as he stood with a cough.

The other Guards dragged the person they caught in front of Ta'taka and to much of Rodney's horror, that person was John.

TBC

Review! Review! Review!!!!!!


	6. You're not alone

Drowns my spark

Drowns my spark

Chapter 6- You're not alone

John looked at Rodney as the Guards pulled him up on his feet. Ta'taka eyed him suspiously as Rodney pretended, for johns safety, not to know him.

"What is your name?" Ta'taka demanded as John looked downward silently. Ta'taka grabbed johns face in one hand and looked into his eyes, "Tell me your name." Ta'taka demanded once again coolly.

"john. My name is john." John finally said after what seemed years of silence. Ta'taka looked back to Rodney.

"985," He began as he walked over to Rodney, "Do you know this man?" He finished as he smiled crookedly. Rodney looked down, refusing to answer.

Ta'taka grabbed onto Rodney's leash, "985 I will destroy you now if I have too…" Ta'taka said as he turned the pain level up a notch on the collar, "Do you know this man!?" He demanded as he tapped the button lightly.

Rodney was back on his knees in sheer agony. His hands gripped the ground roughly as he tried to keep the cries of pain inside of him. A small gasp of pain escaped him as his body shook to maintain control, "p-p-please stop…I-I-I-I know h-him…" Rodney said as he fell to the floor.

At first glance, you'd think he was dead, but if you really paid attention to the rising and falling on his back, you'd know he's alive.

John didn't know whether to try to fight the guards or scream. "What the fuck did you do to him?!" John demanded feverishly as Ta'taka poked at Rodney with his foot. "The collar…each one is laced with a shock device. It sends a shock wave of pain through the body. You are to wear one soon slave. You are 986 and will be branded later." Ta'taka said as he looked down at Rodney.

"You sick bastard!" John spit out as he tried to throw himself at Ta'taka. The guards held him back though.

Ta'taka turned to his other guards, "Pick him up and take him back to his cell. I want his friend to share a cell with him." He said as he pointed to Rodney and glared at john.

The guards picked up Rodney roughly. Johns heart leaped up into his throat as he saw the bruises that lined his best friends body, it made him sick.

The guards holding john pulled him along as they followed Ta'taka down the long hallway.

They tossed Rodney and John in Rodney's cell. It was cold, damp and dark. Rodney was in a heap on the floor. John went over to him and laid him down on his back. He sighed and sat back, all he could do was wait to be branded but more importantly…for Rodney to wake up.

TBC

REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. I'm with you now

Drowns My Spark

Drowns My Spark

Chapter 7- I'm with you now

Rodney woke up to screaming. Pain filled, angry screams and cursing. He could tell right off the bat that it was John. He sat up slowly and blinked a few times to adjust his eyes. He looked up from his position on the floor at john.

John was being branded and being fussy about it. Rodney sighed inwardly, 'Doesn't he know that they will make it worse if he makes a fuss?' He thought to himself as they finished branding and dressing john without a passing glance at Rodney.

"Why did you have to go and get yourself caught? You couldn't be careful could you…" Rodney said as he broke the silence that filled the cell.

John glared at him, "If you had never gotten captured in the first place none of us would be here!" John scolded him with a frown.

Rodney grew silent and looked down, "You left me behind…so don't go blaming me." He said simply as a pang of guilt hit john like a dumpster truck at forty miles per hour.

John looked to Rodney, his guilt reflecting in his eyes, "I know saying sorry isn't gonna fix things but…I am sorry and we are going to get out of here." John said confidently as he touched Rodney's shoulder lightly.

Rodney kept his eyes on the floor for a moment before looking up at john. His eyes landed on the collar that john, now, wore. The urge to throw up returned to him, it was his fault that his friend now had to go through the same hell he was living in.

Silence once again filled the blood smelling cell.

Rodney let out a shaky cough that broke the silence. John's eyes looked to Rodney's bent over and coughing form, "Are you ok?" He asked concerned as he went over to his friend's side. He was hiding his hands from John after coughing on them.

"Rodney..?" John called to him lightly as he placed a hand on Rodney shoulder. He turned to John with slightly pain filled eyes; his hands were covered lightly in blood.

John eyed Rodney's hands, "What the fuck have they been doing to you….?" John asked with an irritated and disgusted voice.

"Don't let them use the collar on you…that's pretty much all I can say." Rodney said, his voice tired and strained from screaming. John nodded and looked to the cells bars.

"They might separate us. If they keep you in here with me I'll be thankful…but I'm not getting my hopes up." Rodney said lightly, john could tell that there was something different about him. He could feel an odd guilt hanging on each of Rodney's words.

Realization dawned on him as he remembered the days earlier events, "Rodney, those kids deaths weren't your fault. That bastard forced you to do it…it's not your fault." John tried to consol his friend. Rodney just shivered, pulled his knees up to his chest and turned away from John.

John, being stubborn as he is, continued to try to comfort Rodney, "Stop blaming yourself for every little thing Rodney! The deaths weren't your fault! Stop pushing me away…you're not alone now…I'm here with you and we are gonna get out of here ok? But until I get an idea for a plan…we need to be open with each other. No suicides." John said with force but in a gentle tone.

Rodney lifted his head up from where it rested on his knees. His eyes wide and filled with unshed tears that were quickly blinked back as he nodded.

"That's more like it. We can do this Rodney you need to believe that." John said softly as he tried to smile encouraging. Right now, courage was what both of them needed.

TBC

REVIEW! I'm taking more care with each chapter making little edits from now on. I hope in doing that it will better the quality of my work and keep more readers. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
